Imperium Rising
by SotF
Summary: When Harry is betrayed and sent to Azkaban, someone from another universe senses him and prepares him to do something completely unexpected. Is the Wizarding World prepared for a Dark Lord of the Sith? Finished
1. 00 It Begins

As most stories begin with the phrase, Once upon a time, but this one does in a way, but another fits it even better...A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

You see, someone felt the sting of betrayal as Darth Vader hurled Emperor Palpatine, his master, into the core of the Death Star, where his life ended in a spectacular explosion, but that was not his end, nor would it be. You see he had at least one backup plan, clone bodies on the planet Byss.

Although he would live again in one of them, the Sith Lord's plans meant that he would be forced to wait for them to mature, and as such he sat, watching the universe and planning his revenge. It was there that he felt a faint echo of someone elses betrayal, someone else having been abandoned by all he knew. Someone who would make a worthy aprentice.

**xXx**

A young green eyed boy sat in silence as he fought the terrors trying to shatter his mind. He had survived the deaths of his so called family when Voldemort himself had struck on Privet drive, and then he was blamed for it all, those who believed in his innocence had been barred from the courtroom, though many of his friends had been there to proclaim his guilt. Even the old headmaster was there alongside Minister Fudge.

Hedwig had been killed by the Aurors when she tried to protect him during his arrest, and his things were taken, his wand snapped and he had quickly found himself in Azkaban with the corpse of his owl and his shattered wand as his only company beyond the Dementors.

The rage and hatred that now filled him was something that protected him from the Dementors, but a presence touched his mind and he heard a voice speak to him, offering him a chance to escape, to deal with his betrayers, and to take what was rightfully his.

A positively evil smile crossed his lips as he agreed.

**xXx**

Darth Sidious smiled at his new apprentice as he constructed a pair of lightsabers. The yound wizard was fully trained in everything he knew, something that a Sith would normally never do, but this was a special case. The boy would never be a threat to him, he would have an untire universe to rule over that would never trouble his Empire, and it was the perfect place for a ew order to rise without the overzealous Jedi to trouble them.

To turn a savior into a conqueror was something that was especially delightful, something that would easily change the fate of at least the world he was on. Not to mention the technology the boy would easily be capable of constructing to ensure his power.

The crystals of the blades were made from the ashes of both the wand and the remains of his familiar crushed with the might of the force into a perfect pair of gems, all the metal was from the chains that had bound him. It was the perfect pair of weapons for a young Sith Lord.

**xXx**

"What is your name," his master asked as he finished his work, the two perfect, blood red blades shining in the gloom.

"I am Tyran, Dark Lord of the Sith," he responded with a cruel smirk, "And I am ready Lord Sidious."

"Then it is time that I return, for I may not tarry here for much longer," the dark spirit responded, "I will leave you one last gift my Apprentice, and I hope that we meet again Lord Tyran."

With that the cloaked man faded leaving a small case behind, opening it he revealed a true treasure trove of artifacts from his now-former masters universe, armor, holocrons, and far more. They were what he required to begin his own missions, and a perfect way to begin his retribution.

Quickly he dressed, the dark armor concealing his skin and the helm and cape to hide his identity, the twin lightsaber handles hung at his waist, one on each side, their silver metal gleaming as he rose to his feet, drawing in the full powers of the Force and binding it to his will.

Lightning flashed outside as even the dementors felt the power surge and began to despair, true darkness had come and let all who stood in its way fear their demise.

The black clad sith calmly shattered the door to his cell with a simple glance as he walked, the darkness calling to him as he calmly walked to the center of the ancient fortress, a place where the seat of power for a lost empire had been, a darkness that had warred with the ancients, had fought Atlantis at its height before it had been crippled by an assassin, but taking its hated foes with it.

He advanced unafraid, his power cackling around him like a maelstrom as the force guided his steps, showing him the way. An obsidian throne sat within a massice chamber, and he walked forwards, unafraid and, yet he was drawn by the sirens call of power.

Once seated, knowledge flowed into him and he smiled at what was now his as the dementors knelt before him as one and the power that made Azkaban feared was his.

**xXx**

Dumbledore was almost in a panic at the new prophecy that sat before him, it made him feel scared for what was to come.

_Betrayed by the light_

_The hero shall fall_

_Gifted with power_

_A darkness shall rise_

_The power of life_

_The force shall come_

_Both light and dark_

_Shall fear his return_

_Blood fire shall herald him_

_His blades shall preceed him_

_Tyran he shall be called_

_Heir of those ancients feared_

_Those who betrayed him_

_Shall know despair_

_A shade from beyond_

_The farthest of stars_

_His teacher shall be_

_The world will remember him_

_For eternity._


	2. 01 First Strike

**AN:** Yes, this is going to be a very dark Harry, and no the wizarding world will not like the idea of having a Dark Lord of the Sith rising to power. I also have no plans on bringing Jedi into this, the only reson Sidious even found Harry was because he was neither dead nor alive, he was connected to one of his clones, but it was not alive and Harry would never be a threat to him since he was in an entirely different universe.

And Harry will have Star Wars tech to back up his bid for conquest.

And yes, I did get ideas from several fics with this, though I have read a ton of them and I'm not really quite sure which one gave me which idea, but I am mixing several things togather, and yes I have been listening to the Imperial March way to often recently.

**xXx**

It was a dark time for everyone as Death Eaters stormed through Diagon Alley, causing havoc as they destroyed everything they could. People fleeing and screaming as even the Aurors fell back.

But then everything changed as the an explosion came from behind the advancing Death Eaters and everyone froze in shock, both dark and light forces turning to see what had happened. Then motion came from the smoke as a black clad figure came into view with the sharp click of his armored boots upon the stones of the alley floor.

His cloak swirled around him as the metallic mask concealed his face, but the sheer power radiating from this being was enough to drive everyone back several steps. He seemed tall and they knew that something was wrong here, the only thing that was of a color other than black were the twin silver cylinders at his waist.

One of the Death Eaters raised his wand and shouted Avada Kedavra, and the silence was broken again as the being moved, both cyliners seeming to appear in his hand and crimson blades materialized to intercept the golden light and send it harmlessly into a store front.

"Pathetic," the man laughed, his voice echoing through the alley like a gunshot, while dozens of white and black armored figures walked in step out of the smoke, "Eliminate them and bring me the leader."

"Yes, Lord Tyran," they responded as they moved their weapons into attack position and opened fire, crimson energy blasts raking through the Death Eaters without a second thought, the shrill scream of blaster fire bringing the reckoning to those who dared to attack their master.

As they advanced, the black clad figure charged at an unbelievable speed, both blades moving as mere blurs as he struck like a tornado.

Within a minute all opposition had stopped as the armored troopers ceased their movement and stood at perfect attention as their lord deactivated his lightsabers and reattaching them to his belt with a practiced motion. As he turned to face the few prisoners his troops had acquired for him a grim smile crossed his lips.

"Now then," he hissed through the mask, "what have we here, Lucious Malfoy, an escapee from my fortress, well then, you will be returned there to be dealt with by the Lord of Azkaban, or perhaps I will just deal with you myself."

He smirked at the astonished man who was yanked to his feet by two of his soldiers and held still.

He raised his guantleted hand as made a crushing motion as the audible sound of the deatheater choking filled the area before the corpse was released to the ground as anger flashed through the Sith Lord.

Harry Potter smiled under his mask as he felt the life leave the man before him, the cold emotionless mask hiding the dark glee that filled him in using the power he held now as he began his revenge against those who had betrayed him.

"Return to base," he said to his soldiers, "And take the surviving scum with you, they will be dealt with there."

"As you wish Lord Tyran," the commander responded as they grabbed the few survivors and vanished as they had come the same instant their master vanished as well.

With the unknown force vanishing from the alley, the Aurors and survivors of the attack seemed to let out a collective breath they hadn't known they were holding. The smoldering remains of Death Eaters were scattered around, some burning and a few were still dying from the damage caused by the strange weaponry that these unknowns had used.

**xXx**

During the show of force in Diagon Alley, a second smaller fight was occurring as more of the armored soldiers charged from within the depths of Azkaban and overpowered the few wizard guards with only slightly less brutality than had been shown in the Alley, the Aurors assigned to guard the place were sent off the island in a boat within moments, a message left with them ordering them to not return.

The Dementors stood besides the armored battalions who awaited their lords return as news spread of Lord Tyran and the power that saved Diagon Alley. These beings, clones from a sample their master had recieved from his own former master, had been grown quickly, the first generation of soldiers for their master. The world would soon know that their lord and master was destined to rule over everything.

Other soldiers of various types were in positions as well, the weaponry they had been provided was in short supply, but the plans for massive construction efforts would begin as soon as the island was secure, the deeper chambers had been opened as they stormed out to deal with those holding their lords land.

The cloning cylinders deep underground had already begun to grow more soldiers for their army, ones that like those already in action, would gladly give their lives for their master without hesitation, without regret, without remorse. They were the servants of one powerful being that would rule the world and beyond.

If the world did not submit to imperial rule, then they would happily allow those who denied their lord his right in their own blood if necessary. The world would be at Lord Tyran's feet.

**xXx**

Lord Darth Tyran arrived in his citadel with his personal troops dragging the handfull of prisoners he had deemed worthy of his personal attention as he walked in a a perfect parade march ahead of his troops through the lined ranks of dementors and stormtroopers and into his citadel, four red clad guards, the first of his own Imperial Guard flanked him as the prisoners were led into the bowls of the fortress, save for one who was led after the black clad entity who seemed to be unaffected by the hundreds of Dementors that followed the Sith Lord.

He led the small group past the prison and into the depths of the ancient fortress, past where wards had prevented any being from entering before the Tyran had smashed right through them in his ascention only days before. The shadows swirling as dim, ruby lights burned bright in pairs before them to lead the way into the throne room, the dark crystal that formed the towering throne was surrounded by four curving spires that came near to converging and were shaped like talons.

Harry sat upon his throne with a smirk as the troopers leading the prisoner forced the man to his knees.

"Hello Severus Snape," Tyran chuckled slightly from behind his black mask, "Welcome to my world."


	3. 02 Wargames

It was nearly a week later that Severous Snape staggered through Hogsmeade village and into Hogwarts. He seemed far paler than normal and was clutching his shoulder through the ragged remains of his black robe, beond that he was not unjured beyond his arm.

He burst into the great hall and collapsed to the stones of the floor as the last of his strength left him.

"Dumbledore, help," he managed to say before passing from consciousness.

**xXx**

Three days later, Dumbledore sat in his office as he contemplated what had happened. So much had changed, so much shattered upon this new force that had only done two things, the first was expell the ministry from Azkaban, and the other was to completely decimate a force of Death Eaters with overwhelming force and unknown powers.

Severous' arm was injured, but it would heal, aparently this Lord Tyran had removed the Dark Mark from the man with one of his blades in the quickest way possible bysimply burning it off. Whatever those weapons were, it fit this new prophecy, and it seemed to lead to destruction from all fronts.

The Dementors seemed to follow this Tyran's every whim, and the armored beings that served as soldiers, ones that seemed inhuman and yet didn't match what anyone knew of any existing being. The only thing that came close was muggle soldiers, but even they did not move in such perfect unison.

The being that had rocked everything, the man who claimed to be called Darth Tyran. The man who had offered the former death eater a position as an aid, to learn things which had not been lost for millennia. This Tyran had not made a move after the one day of action where he suffered no losses, and neither had Voldemort, everyone seemed to be waiting for another to make a move.

The white armored figures seemed to number in the tens of thousands in Azkaban, constantly training and seemingly more and more numerous as time passed on. They had won their battle with no effort spent on their part, and had left without recieving a single injury.

The blades their master held were another cause to worry, they were not magical, or at least the way they were used gave no spell aftereffects. It was curious though that they had a similarity to the signature of a phoenix, but not much of one.

It was this new force that was a possible threat that he would be forced to take steps to deal with if he turned out to be a threat to him or his plans.

**xXx**

Lord Darth Tyran stood atop his fortress watching the crashing waves as he prepared himself for his next move. A harsh metalic noise alerted him and he turned his head to see one of the factories begin to release one of the AT-ST's he had ordered built, the scout walker boarded one of the heavy transports that lined the flat area before him, a platform that extended out into the sea.

Voldemort would be the first to fall before him. The pathetic excuse for a dark lord had challenged him, and he would teach the upstart a lesson in true power.

He descended his tower and climbed aboard the lead transport alongside the elite stormtroopers, ones grown from what had been termed ARC troopers by Lord Sidious, and had the knowledge necessary placed within them. He would lead this assault himself, and he was also sending troops to prevent a Death Eater raid in London.

The imperial grey craft rose skywards as he sat in meditation, waiting for the comming battles. A thought crossed his mind as he thought about how what he had done was supposedly impossible, but these craft had been built to withstand the increased magical power and still operate, much like the armor and weaponry of his troops, not to even mention the heavy assault vehicles.

Ten thousand Stormtroopers would be deployed in the comming battle, one that was aimed at giving a show of overwhelming force against Death Eaters. He would show Riddle that he would face someone far more dangerous than he had ever expected. And soon there would be fighter craft and bombers, TIE craft ready for deployment within another week, and it was amazing how easy it was to feed an army with conjuration, not to mention the mines under the island and in other places that also were connected to the dark ones of old.

His fortress had been restored to the glory of its heritage, the prison returning to become the citadel of the lost ones, the former seat of their power.

One hundred of the assault shuttles rose into the air with a slight hiss as their landing gear retracted, his target would never realize just what would hit them when he struck.

A grim smile crossed his lips as he held his mask under an arm as his men, countless copies of one man had done. The battle would come, and blood would be spilled upon the ground as something the wizarding world was unprepared to deal with made itself known through open war with the one who feared death.

**xXx**

It was a dark evening, stormclouds had gathered around Malfoy Manor, harsh rain had driven the Death Eaters within the house itself save for a few who patrolled on the off chance someone decided to arrive unannounced.

It had been chosen because Voldemort was not supposed to be there, and it was also a place where troops could be easily landed.

**xXx**

Elsewhere, at Grimwauld place, something unexpected had occurred, as Death Eaters performed their raid, and while, at the time, it was pretty much empty the few members of the Order of the Phoenix there had remained within the hidden house.

To their suprise, Death Eaters were unprepared for what was to come for them, four squads of elite stormtroopers seemed to materialize as a massive machine seemed to march down the street while firing off streams of energy fire that shredded the street around the Death Eaters.

The reflective, milk white armor shone as they advanced through the streets in an eerie unison, firing at their foes the instant they had appeared, having dropped an invisibility charm.

The Death Eaters fell before the onslaught of fourty-eight stormtroopers and eight AT-ST's that ended the fight before their targets had realized what had happened. of their targets, only two were left alive to be brought to their master for questioning.

Withing a minute of the first shot, they had ceased all hostilitiesas a trio of assault shuttles seemed to materialize out of thin air and settle onto the street, leaving the bodies of the death eaters where they lay, a flag with ablack and white crest was planted in the street only moments before the ships rose into the air in unison, none of the troops having said a word at any time.

Five minutes later, the muggle police arrived at the scene of a firefight, one that would rock the magical world a few days later after the muggles had their memories modified and all information on the fight was compiled.


	4. 03 Assault On Malfoy Manor

**AN:** If there is anything to blame for this fic, it is Episode III, and the ideas it stuck in my head, not to mention listening to the Imperial March (4 different versions) and Duel of the Fates on a randomly repeating playlist. Those who didn't betray Harry woun't end up dead, and one of the goals of this is to have him conquer the world, and not just the magical one before spreading out. I have been reading way to many Dark harry fics that the main idea for this kind of popped out at me when I saw Revenge of the Sith, though the look he's got actually came from the KOTOR games (I/II) and I really wanted to figure out the wizarding reaction to a horde of clones, and for those who don't know, he isn't using the Kaminoan process, but the type used by Thrawn and has accellerated it even farther through magical processes. And when I mention Stormtroopers with red markings, think of them as a lot like the ARC troopers in the Clone Wars cartoons. Also, the stormtrooper armor is highly resistant to spells, and Harry's armor is all but completely immune to them.

For Phoenix, I will be writing more of that soon, but this one is what is currently giving me ideas.

**-QUESTION-**

Does anyone think that Voldemort would ally himself with the remnants of the Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix when Harry's forces are deployed against them all?

**ApocSM:** Here is the first update, and there will probably be more comming quickly

**Raziel616:** For the moment, he is currently focused upon dealing with those who betrayed him, those that don't will show up when he reveals himself more, though they may before then if I get an idea how to do so while writing. As for how serious this is, I'd say a mix between humor and serious, I don't want it to get depressing, but it is something darker than most.

**Milla:** Thanks, I'm still writing, I write quite a bit, and while most is short, I hope this gets to be a decent length fic for you.

**Darth Kottaram:** Unfortunately my ideas for stories tend to cross-polinate each other, but that may just be the flaw in my style. I am glad it's original as i really don't want to get close to someone elses work.

**lu118282: **Exactly, I'm still considering having other crossovers in this to have it spread through after he takes over the magical world.

**xXx**

The harsh rain did not slow the landing of assault craft just out of sight of Malfoy Manor, the stormtroopers and walkers as well as a few suprises quickly disembarked and formed up for the attack. Two larger devices were unloaded and positioned for the opening strike, mobile artillery, something that would rock the magical world for years to come.

Lord Tryan, mask returned to his face, smiled as he knew that this would be an interesting thing, something that would truely begin his first campaign. His troops would make this a night to remember and the violence would be something to be remembered.

He walked slowly through the ranks and pulled his cloak up and locked it into position as his focus reached a new level. The twin lightsabers were in his hands as he crested the hill that hid the manor, and a grim laugh echoed for a moment before he activated both blades.

"Knock-knock," he whispered, his voice carried by the communications gear inside the stormtroopers armor and it had begun.

The massive artillery pieces fired first, and their impact shook the the ground like an earthquake as a cloud of debris rained down all around and the alarm was sounded. And the first legions crested the hill beside their master.

Death Eaters came pouring out of the mansion, wands ready and they froze, staring at the forces arrayed before them, and the black clad form that would soon be in the nightmares of any survivors of the wizards.

"All forces," harry snapped, "ATTACK!"

Then the snap-hiss of both blades extnding and the constant hissing of rain vaporizing against the blades. Then the firefight began as the Stormtroopers opened fire enmasse, and then the AT-ST's moved into position, pouring heavier weapons fire as well as explosives into the mix.

And the young Sith Lord charged his foes with both blades deflecting spells and curses back at his foes, leaving what appeared to be a crimson wall before him.

The second artillery barrage tore through a third of the Death Eaters and wounded even more when the energy blade wielding force user who hit them like a cannon.

It was only then that the screams began as death hit them head on in the chaos, the stormtroopers and chicken walkers slow approach closed in. The death white armor of the soldiers was something that increased the fear in their targets, and the towering walkers created fear amidst the ranks, never slowing or even showing reactions to what was going on around them.

Then silence reigned for a moment as the two blades were extinguished and the surviving Death Eaters surrendered before the onslaught against beings their spells could not effect.

"Take those the injured and captives back to base," Tyran began as he eyed the intact mansion, "We're not done here."

"Sir," one of them responded as a detachment broke off, "Move death eater scum!"

He turned to the remaining troops as the prisoners were led away by a tenth of the total strike force, "Set blasters to stun and take up positions to take the land, it will be ours as well."

"Sir!" the remaining troops shouted as one as they returned to formation and resumed their advance on the house.

"Commense the assault," he growled while, as one, the entire force switched their weapons to stun, "Anyone inside without a mark or younger than sixteen is to be brought to me as soon as hostilities cease."

"As you wish," came the response as the AT-ST's blasted the doors to admit the troops that charged through it like a swarm of bees.

His four crimson clad guards stood around him, force pikes held in position to wait for what was to come as the several shuttles launched skywards and soared overhead. He smiled behind the mask as his mind checked the modified wards he'd set up upon the landing, a variation of the anti-apparition and portkey ones and the spells to create the Floo link, turning them into a trap that would dump anyone other than him attempting to leave in such ways right to Azkaban and into a sealed cell until he was ready to deal with them.

Then the distinct popping of people apparating in was heard as his guards tensed themselves, weapons at the ready as Harry smirked as placed his hands on the blade hilts at his belt.

"All of you surrender," he heard an Auror snap at them only to have several hundred stormtroopers take aim at them from all directions and his red guard move to strike.

"I think not," Tyran responded with a frown, "You see, we are here to deal with an internal matter, stay out of it or you will be considered prisoners of my forces, any attack on me or my men will result in you incarceration in Azkaban, under my control for as long as I see fit."

The suprised Aurors attempted to attack, but the instant they started to cast the spells, dozens of stun bolts intersected, sending them to the floor in a twitching heap.

He turned to the Stormtrooper captain nearest to him, "Secure them in the fortress, I will deal with them later, also inform my troops to return all captives from the Manor to Azkaban, I will head back now, I have something of great importance to do, if any more Aurors show up, give them the same option I gave these, stun those that resist and escort those that agree out of the trap, also begin fortification and construction as soon as the mansion is secure."

"As you wish my Lord," a stormtrooper with blood red markings replied, "I will see to it personally."

With that the black clad figure simply vanished, apparating himself and his personal guard away with the same grim ease he had shredded everything in his path only moments earlier and the remaining soldiers continued their mission without a moments hesitation.

**xXx**

Fudge was in a rage about this Lord Tyran who had taken control of Azkaban and removed all ministry presence by force from the island. And the battle in Diagon Alley had been reported as something scary to witness, as the Death Eaters were cut down with ease, their attacks redering shields inneffective.

The man who led them was someone who would be a nightmare for anyone who stood against him in any kind of open warfare. And yet no magic seemed to have been used by that entire force except to arrive and appear, and even then most of it was a portkey, one directly from Azkaban.

"Sir, we have someone here comming to meet you," he heard the frantic voice of Wetherby.

"I'm busy," he retorted with a snort, "Send them away!"

"Sir, they aren't going to leave, one of the undersecretaries is trying to slow them down for the warning, but it is Tyran and aparently some guards, and a pair of dementors."

"Oh hell," the man muttered to himself, "Show them in."


	5. 04 Darkness Rising

**AN:** Yep, I'm still working on this, and I changed my mind, about having some sort of Jedi involved, but only partially.

**Project Nemesis:** Unfortunately I don't really write very long chapters half the time, mainly because I run out of ideas for that section of it and want to jump ahead some. But I read a lot of crossovers and try to learn from ones that are both good or bad so that I do what I can to improve and what to avoid.

**maleficus-lupus:** Thanks, I wanted to try something very different.

**Silver-Enchantress-Elf:** Most of the time he is, this version is getting harder to write as he is playing a dangerous game of setting his enemies against each other as well as setting it up to make him popular when he takes over.

**Evergreen Sceptre:** It's most likely the last one Lucas will direct, there is a huge chance that Zahn will get a chance to write and direct a few more, Lucas was also quoted as saying that "Star Wars is a Trillogy of Trillogies" when Phantom Menace was released, so here's to hoping that more movies of that time long time ago, in a galaxy far away.

**fairlygodmother440:** I'm not really sure what he'll do with them when he gets ahold of them, but he will eventually run into them, most likely in one of the next few chapters, though they won't know it's Harry.

**The Gimp:** Yeah, I thought that would make them even more terrifying if most magic didn't even slow them down as they marched right through their enemies without fear.

**foxychibi:** Here you go!

**xXx**

Lord Tyran rested upon his obsidian throne as he thought of the events that had brought the world to where it was.

Fudge, the weak minded fool that he was, had been easy to manipulate, it was a simple matter to convince him that the Order of the Phoenix was as much of a threat as Voldemort at the moment, and had given his forces some legality in what they were doing. It would be all to easy to crush the ministry once he was done with both the Order and Voldemort.

His power was growing and as he studied the holocrons he had been given, his knowledge and control of the force grew by leaps and bounds, and a curiosity about the light side touched him as he learned.

He had returned most of the Auror's to the ministry after they had been told of the orders to leave Tyran's forces alone for the time being. He was still planning out how he would deal with the traitors who had sent him to prison for what he could not have done.

Soon the power of the Force would be revealed, and soon he would have his revenge.

**xXx**

It had been three weeks since the defeat of the Death Eaters near Grimwauld Place, and the silence had been almost peaceful, as if a breath was being taken.

September first was fast aproaching, and the world was definately at war. The Lord of Azkaban had taken the Malfoy's properties and begun to transform them into more bases for his troops, and on a scale that was unheard of in the wizarding world.

What had been planned was quite simple and would be easily done, a simple thing in a way that would force his targets to surrender peacefully. It was simple really, and to have most of the leadership of the Order of the Phoenix dealt with and only a whimper to their credit.

But first he would start the fires himself, the chaos that would spread through the wizarding world would be something that would never be repeated after Tyran's conquest was completed.

Tyran walked through the entrance to Gringotts bank with his guards, enough of a show of force to give even goblins a second thought. He held the letter he had recieved about the Black estate was the first step in the battles he would start.

He would seal up their hiding places and paths of escape before he struck at them, and with the ministry staying out of it, the fun would be his.

His plan was quite simple, he would use the ministry to help him deal with both Voldemort and Dumbledore, to deal with those who had harmed him before he began the actual conquest. When he had both groups reduced to inconsequential remnants, he would use that to move against the ministry. The ministry that had allowed everything to happen, from there it would be easy to wrest control from the ministry, and he'd have popular support to boot.

**xXx**

Elsewhere, a figure shuddered for a moment before going back to his meditations, the feeling he had just recieved was one he had been warned about centuries earlier.


	6. 05 Breaking The Order

**AN:** And his actual revenge begins in this chapter, the Order of the Phoenix is going to suffer a serious loss.

**Azrael014:** Thanks

**Evergreen Sceptre:** Nope, Yoda isn't going to be in this, and it isn't exactly a Jedi, but a group that is quite similar. the Dark Ones used something similar to the Force and it is a reference to something I'm planning, they were the group that opposed the Ancients and Atlantis, a Sith Lord uses a power that would allow one to use the Dark Ones things. But that's possible, I really would like Zahn to make a few, his are the best of the novels.

**korrd:** I don't plan on it, he's just to fun like this.

**Aragorn the super:** Most fic groupings I enjoy except Slash, I mainly read them by how well written they are. But this one is mainly an expirament that I'm enjoying. And no he probably won't be stopped anytime soon, I really want to have him take over the world in this, and after he's done with the magical world, he'll have the rest of the world and the universe to play with.

**Hunter Hatake:** Here you go

**xXx**

Lord Darth Tyran walked with his forces through Hogsmeade towards Hogwarts, all of them were in perfectly clean armor with charms to keep the appearance through the winds as he felt the schools wards ahead of him as they felt him and tried to slow his approach, but he reached out with the full power of the Force and pushed them out of his way with a snarl of annoyance.

The people of the village watched in shock and awe as the army marched in perfect step as they moved towards the castle with a somber tone.

A small black sphere around the size of a basketball approached and hovered besides the sith lord and released a garbled stream of sounds.

"Good, then they will not know of our approach," the black clad warrior responded before the spy droid began to hover just behind and to the left of him.

Then he smiled as thoughts of what he was bringing into this as a sheer visible show of true power, the first completed AT-AT, what he would use as a prison transport when he had finished the mission he was planning.

With the paperwork that would become public knowledge the next day, all members of the traitorous order led by the old man would be considered traitors and sabateurs under the law, and he and his troops had been given full authorization to deal with them as they wished. He would make sure that the traitors suffered worse than he would have, perhaps he would even let them live in their torment for as long as their bodies would hold out.

Part of him was already planning on locking both of his primary tormentors in the same cell, Riddle and Dumbledore, and then let the dementors have their fun with the two, he'd see which would crack first. Others would be fun to torment in various ways, of course, not all of that Order would end up in trouble for it, those who had sided with him would be offered a chance. Severus Snape was one he had offered a chance, and a trap in allowing the man to learn a hint of Sith Alchemy. Others he would control in other ways, a few he still had feelings for in various ways, he would train others, for what is a Lord without subjects? His soldiers and dementors were merely slaves of one sort or another, but those he could bend to his will...now there was something entirely different.

He eyed the castle with an almost eager grin, but he knew that if he destroyed the castle, the mission would become a disaster and he would have to fight much harder than he had planned. But he would cause a scene that would be remembered forever, when several students as well as most of the staff would be carted off in chains.

Red marked stormtroopers positioned themselves on either side of the door as his guard readied their weapons and others prepared to enter.

Reaching out with the powers he held, Harry blasted the doors inwards with a force strike, shattering them and their hinges with the force of a bomb, the shards flying in all directions.

The guardsmen moved into positions, lining the great hall as he strode into the school with his power swirling visibly around him.

Blasters were held ready, but not aimed as the stormtroopers watched over the students as the dark lord of the Sith slowly advances with his crimson guard.

"What is the meaning of this!" a startled McGonagall stammered as he walked slowly between the tables, his guards flanking.

"Quite simply," the dark lord stated, the smirk making itself known past the mask, "All members of the headmasters Order are under arrest."

Dumbledore started to make a move, but several blasters were trained on him in an instant, "What are the charges?"

"High treason and conspiracy against the government," the force user responded as he placed the sheet with the list on the table, "Either come peacefully or..."

He motioned to the troops, "...Things will get awfully messy, and do think of the children."

It took only moments before the troops had finished their duties in rounding up thirty one wizards and witches of various ages, including most of the staff, before they departed as they had left.


	7. 06 Attack Of The Hississ

**AN:** Sorry this took so long to get out, but I wrote a fic for a friends birthday, it's in my profile if you want to read it. And yes I am making a few more darksiders, the first of which is in this fic.

**D-sama:** He will end up killing a lot of them before he's done, but I have plans for a few survivors that will play an important part later on.

**BlondeGal1234567:** Nope, he's a darksider and will remain as one, sowing the seeds to rule the world.

**cooldude:** Thanks

**exodia-obliviated:** I try to make it interesting

**duexorduez:** Here you go...

**Paladin3030:** Not sure what I'll do with her, though I think she'd more likely end up dead before accepting the darkness. That is one of the reasons that I think she gets cast in that role with at least the Dark Harry fics, and in this case I will introduce more of it later on with info on what exactly happened.

**Dracowar:** Thanks, I hope it stays that way

**Shawn Pickett:** Not that many, and I'm still deciding who all did though they will be rewarded for it.

**Xerxez:** Here you go

**Evergreen Sceptre:** Way of the Force is the longest I know of, I know there are others that I've read but I can't remember all of them, I do read a lot of fanfics daily

**fairlygodmother440:** They will eventually, and it will be interesting

**Enigma, become the riddle:** I like this version of the crossover

**Unseen Watcher:** Yep, he makes things interesting

**Raziel 616:** He won't become a lightsider, I'm planning on letting him conquer the world and beyond

**aly-of-tribond:** Yep, and he gets to cause havoc on a whole new scale, I'm thinking of crossing it over with Stargate just to have the introduction of a Star Destroyer rising out of the ocean

**Rkhiara:**

**MydridFox09:** Yep, and next chapter should have his confrontation of Dumbledore, Voldemort is already on the run, and Harry is already setting things up to take over the ministry and the world.

**xXx**

Tyran smiled at the blonde boy he had begun to train. Draco Malfoy was not the brightest being, but he didn't need to be for what the Sith Lord had planned for him. The boy would be used similarly to how Darth Tyranus had by his own master, someone to incite a war, one much larger than the entire wizarding world would expect.

The muggles could easily be incited to start a war with each other with the right pushes, and the war would envelop the wizarding world as well with the targets his catspaw would be dealing with. But he had other plans, ones that would put him into power quickly and from there it would be a simple matter to take control of the wizarding world once the muggle war was in full swing.

A glance down into one of the many pits gave him a wicked grin as he sensed the Hississ that he had bred. The Dark Side Dragons would be an excellant birthday present for Riddle, a perfect gift for one who would run from death to have his own ending granted by the predators that had terrified an entire galaxy at one time.

Two of the monsters had attacked each other, black blood spraying all around as all twelve of his dragons battled for supremacy, it was over quickly and only one remained, absorbing the power of the dead ones, the true power he had given his own dragons instead of just following their original DNA.

The creature grew larger and Darth Tyran felt the power flow through him as well, he had linked the species to him in a unique way, he would grow stronger as they grew stronger, and these new Hississ seemed to match the true Sith ideals of power giving the right to rule.

Yes, Tommy boy would certainly begin to fear the dark, after all, now the monsters he thought were under his bed as a chid are now real.

He laughed for a moment as the monster roared for a new fight.

**xXx**

"Package drop in ten seconds," ARC-117 reported as the shuttle circled the target area, "Escort, you are to prevent escape after the drop, then assist in retrieval operations when the operation is complete."

"Shadow flight copies, breaking off escort and beginning clearing operation as per orders," came the reply from Shadow One.

The TIE flight opened fire on the forest around the structure they were approaching, flames cackled as the heavily laden heavy lifter positioned itself above the fortress, its crate shaking just before the bottom opened and the roof of the ancient structure shattered like glass.

"Shadow Flight, this is Transport," 117 reported, "The package has been delivered, watch for runners."

"Roger that Transport," the TIE lsquadron leader responded with an identical tone, "Do you require an escort?"

"Escort is unnecessary, we'll ascend to fifty thousand and wait for the retrieval operation to begin."

**xXx**

The monster was angry as it smashed through the roof, the Hississ bellowed as it saw the dark clad figures scattered around it, dust revealed the horned berzerker that attacked relentlessly and visciously, eviscerating everything in its path.

The destruction spread as the monster absorbed the power of those it slew to grow stronger, an inferno raged as destruction and death had come for the Death Eaters, Voldemort would recieve the message written in the blood of his followers.

**xXx**

Harry smirked slightly behind the calming mask of Lord Tyran, Dark Lord of the Sith, as he walked through the halls of Azkaban, memories flashed through him as he brushed the walls, one of his rarer gifts had risen, Psychometry, the ability to remember what an item had seen or felt. Recent pain barely buried millennia of power. He was awed by the power the dark ones had possessed before their fall, the same fall that ended the republic of Atlantis.

He already had plans on how to deal with the remnant of Atlantis, knowledge that would give him far greater power. But for the time being, he would have fun with the prisoner he wished to torment, personally.

Albus Dumbledore.

**xXx**

Draco growled in anger as he felt the new power within him, he knew that his master would never trust him to become a Sith, one of those who would serve him directly. Part of him still understood that he wasn't trusted because of his own actions, but the rest of it was pure rage and hate.

He knew that he would not survive disobeying his new master, and he had ordered him to strike at the muggles in other countries as an assassin, sowing the seeds of disorder through the world, but he was not permitted to kill children, nor torture, he was to kill quickly and silently.

A part of him loathed the fact that he, a pureblood, was reduced to a common assassin, but the power he had been given was addictive, destructive, and oh so infinate...


	8. 07 Beginning Of The Ministries End

**AN:** I've had a few people say that it ought to turn into a soley Magic Versus Force battle, well, there is a major problem with that, Harry isn't just trying to crush everyone who stands against him, he plans on taking over, and Stormtroopers are perfectly loyal and well trained (Well, mentally programmed in this case) as well as making excellant shocktroopers. As for why he is Darth Tyran, it will be explained eventually, though there is a reason and, no, it is not connected to Darth Tyranus.

**Thanos Farek Seid:** Here you go

**DoomGazeZero:** Here

**Karnath:** Not really sure at the moment, anyone is a possibilty.

**deathsith:** Not really sure if I'll use Force Lightning or something else, I was considering using Sith Poison.

**Never Odd Or eveN:** Thanks

**shadowlord JAPS:** Blaise is someone that I thought that JK said was a boy. But I don't write that much at a time, I don't have that much writing time at any single point of time.

**Evergreen Sceptre:** In KOTOR 2, there are Hississ on Koriban. Think big, nasty lizards with spikes all over that can become invisible.

**ivan the terrable:** I don't have that much writing time so I upload it as I write it.

**Unseen Watcher:** Thanks

**Raziel 616:** Yeah, though I'm planning on letting Harry introduce Anubis' ships to an Eclipse rising from the water with all turbolasers eviscerating everything in his path. And I'm planning out the reactions to a Star Destroyer appearing. I'm still deciding if it how it connects between universes, I'm trying to think about wether or not Star Wars exists in 'fiction' in this universe.

**Sarah R Potter: **Here you go

**Slash&Burn:** Thanks

**Edengrave:** Not sure about anything more interdimensional, at least for a while, perhaps not in this one, though perhaps it would work to drop a Jedi into the universe.

**CrabbyOldHobbit:** Tyran has to do with his animagus form in this, a Tyrannosaurus Rex. His look has parts from several Sith Lords, as well as other things, the mask is smooth and reflective, and he has his cloak hiding most of his form, though he does wear armor under it. He's using soldiers because of the way he's operating, and it gives him other advantages, while he has the power, he uses other abilities and forces to give himself an advantage. I haven't really seen any many fics with decent Sith Lords, although there are a few in other forms of crossovers. Most fics use Dark Jedi rather than Sith because they are easier to write because they don't the history to uphold. And well, in this Tyran is focused more around the pre-Bane era Sith because he doesn't see the need for the rule of two in the world.

**xXx**

Lord Tyran smiled slightly as he walked into the ministry with his guards, apparently since his guards didn't use wands, they weren't considered to be a threat. His plans were beginning to come togather seamlessly.

His plans for Draco were working exceptionally well, the idiot actually believed that he would remain with any shred of power, or his own life, after the plans were finished. The boy would be used to rile up terrorists and start wars, only to be put down by the one who created him when he was no longer needed.

The plans he had in place to deal with Voldemort were aleady awaiting activation, but he needed that part of the threat to remain long enough for his current plans to suceed.

As for Dumbledore, the man was still in his dungeons and he was going to torture him for a long time. He would have done it already, but he had other things that were actually needed to cement his own power.

The part of him that missed flying his broom had been replaced by the love of his fightercraft and far more deadly ships that were being designed. He was secretly constructing his trumpcard beneath the ocean near Azkaban, the first Star Destroyer for his spacefleet, a new Imperial Navy.

The Bane was of a design that Sidious had never commanded before training him, but had designed. An Eclipse class Star Destroyer, armed with weaponry that would be considered overkill by any normal military advisor.

It could rain down destruction upon anyone who stood against him, even including entire planets.

But it was almost a month from completion and would not be of much use in the battles to come, at least until he began his conquest beyond the planet.

His position as Lord of Azkaban gave him a seat on the Wizengamot as well as several other positions, something that set him up in a way that was strangely similar to his mentor who had once been known as Senator Palpatine. And he would use the power in a means similar to how Sidious had to become Chancellor of the Republic Senate.

He entered the meeting chamber with a flourish of his cloak as the grim smile, hidden by his smooth mask, grew because of the nearness to completion of his first stage.

**xXx**

Draco growled to himself in frustration.

He had completed the first part of his mission, causing several groups to begin operations against various government. Bombings and other terrorist attacks degraded into rioting and gang warfare combined with full blown histaria through the entire planet.

He held the single lightsaber he had been presented while watching the chaos unfold on the streets. He laughed as the muggles slew each other with wild abandon while he was perched atop a tower.

It was a sight that his fathers master would have loved to see, but had not the vision to mastermind such effects.

**xXx**

Harry rose to his feet amidst the room, he had prepared for what would happen.

"Before I gained the power that was granted to me, I watched the way the ministry as inneffective as it was, attempt to stop Voldemort."

He paused to allow the shock of the name settle in.

"And then when the trechery of Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix was revealed, I had believed that perhaps the ministry would suceed in what was being tried, to suceed where they had failed."

He glanced at the stunned Cornelious Fudge.

"But it has not failed, for I now realize that it was not the ministry itself that was being weakened, but the fact that our own minister was castrating the effort through his cowardice and the fact that he denied the very fact that our enemy had been reborn."

The minister was beginning to back away, realizing where this was going, as the Sith Lord had the attention of the entire assebly.

"As such, because of his incompetant actions, I feel that I must ask for a vote of no confidence, and ask for him to be replaced by someone who has the capability to effectively deal with this threat to our security."

And such the debates began instantaniously, and the Dark Lord of the Sith slowly turned and left the chambers.

**xXx**

Voldemort was in an uproar, though he did not cast the killing curse due to his current lack of followers in any significant numbers.

His anger at this Lord Tyran was still growing exponentially with every action he had heard the man pull off. Further, he had found nothing on the history of this man from before his attack on his Death Eaters in Diagon Alley.

His inner circle was in tatters, all either imprisoned or left as corpses on the ground.

And the man had managed to eliminate most of the threat by the Order of the Phoenix without any hassle in a way that he hadn't even considered.

The man was a mystery and someone far stronger than he was, the masked entity was impressive and irritating. And for the first time, the dark wizard was afraid.


	9. 08 Dawn of a New Era

**AN:** This is the end of this fic, mainly because it was getting harder and harder to write this with as much with Tyran due to him becomming the ruler of the world, this chapter does have quite a few spoilers for what will be happening in the sequals to this.

**

* * *

ivan the terrable:** Sorry, this one isn't that long but killing me would mean you wouldn't get any more

**Sarah R Potter:** Here you go, sorry for the wait

**Sith Dragon Lord:** Yeah, I agree, I just had an odd thought of Teal'c making a comment when the ship shows up.

**CrazyOldHobbit:** There will be more of him in action later on, the thing is that a single entity wouldn't be capable of taking over the world. This chapter is more of a closing note to the first chapter in this universe, so there isn't much, but I am working on more.

**captainplanet2003:** Thanks, I thought that it would work better than some, I really hate the ones that don't work

**covered in blood'n gore:** Well, the Empire could have the Lusankya underneath buildings and rise with sheer technology, this is something with magic and technology. Defenders would be something for later, in my opinion they would be harder to launch from the ground than the Fighter, Interceptor, and Bomber. I am planning on including Defenders later as well as the other ships (Gunboat and Missileboat as well as a few suprises). I'm working with some Imperial tactics, but Harry isn't exactly the same in his tactics. He favors intimidation backed up by overwhelming force. Thanks for the link though.

**Evergreen Sceptre:** Yeah, and he won't be caught for some time, but he will be changed quite a bit before he does die in this universe.

**Slash&Burn:** I'm not sure what I'll add to this universe. I was thinking with SG-1 to let me have a chance of forming a rebellion and having some things that I can use easily for a galaxy to conquer. But it wold be more of a Stargate/Harry Potter universe fusion for what there would be to conquer. Others may appear as this expands, but I'm not sure what. And he won't be conquering other universes for a while.

**AidanPryde:** Here is the last chapter of this story, but never fear, this is only the opening of a universe. More in the aftermath will come

**Me-Obviously:** That will be interesting when I actually write that part.

**Clan Destiny:** Magic and Technology is how it's being built underwater. I can't really think of anyplace else to build it when he doesn't have a space station and it would be lifted up similar to how the Lusankya was, except with a lot of magical assistance as well.

**will you wait for me:** Thanks, I like being original with them, it is that what it that keeps me writing.

**Marikili68:** Thanks

**Katsy15:** Thanks

**Wraith: **Thanks

**Turnlach:** I'm not totally sure at the moment, for the time being they have turned rebel, so I'm still out on that

**stupoid:** Here you go

**Sauron-the-Dark:** Thanks for the compliment. From Stargate I'm aiming for a showdown between Tyran and Anubis eventually. Stargate has a lot of worlds that I can readily use without having to create everything from scratch for it. People will eventually figure out that Tyran is Harry

**Sith Lord Abazaba:** Glad you like it, I'm planning on eventually compiling this entire fic into a single thing because it is more of a complete prologue to a universe. I like this kind of ruthless Harry where he has a goal that isn't being the good little hero.

**AnthonyR:** Thanks, most of the ones I've read aren't that good either, there are a few I can stand, but most just end up being more of the same.

**Smiley Face3:** They will, after all this is entirely their fault.

**Unseen Watcher:** You mean the Imperial March. (Check out stardestroyer . net for a copy of it)

**darthdrew1704:** here

**anubis:** thanks

**lordvitiris: **Thanks

**Aerieth:** Thanks

**Harrie:** What's the other one?

**The Insane Immortal Dragon:** thanks

**shadow:** It took me a while to get the concept down enough to write, but it turned out pretty well, most of the time I see people who don't think that much before writing. I try to change that (Certain challenges aside)

**HolyKnight5:** Yes, Voldemort will be part of the Rebellion. He isn't expanding like crazy from the start because he has been setting up everything for a fall when he's ready and he wanted it to be somewhat legitimate so that he couldn't be challenged until he was ready. He's following how Palpatine formed the Empire in a way. For Gabrielle, not sure if I'll use that or what, I'm still developing some of the later stories.

**kwangmablade:** Thanks

**Snoppy0160:** Thanks for making an exception, one of the ideas from this is that Harry has so many parallels with both Anakin and Luke Skywalker that I could see him going dark and wanted to push him to that edge.

**Hawk:** Here you go!

_

* * *

From the Journals of Jason Alexander (Rebel)_

_The ministry electing Tyran as the minister of magic was the beginning of the end, but there was celebration as he quickly brought an end to the guerilla war with the Death Eaters. In the final battle, the remaining dark wizards stormed the ministry killing any they could before the Stormtroopers could arrive._

_In the end Lord Tyran was the only one left, and he declared himself Emperor as a Muggle team bombed Diagon Alley led by someone with a lightsaber. All out war came quickly as the new Emperors flagship, the Vengance, rose from the sea and laid waste to several cities with volleys of energy fire. Miami burned for three days after that and the muggle governments capitulated quickly under the threat of attacks from that flying monstrocity.  
_

_The rebel, Draco Malfoy, was killed in single combat against the Emperor as a handfull of muggles and wizards escaped Earth on a few ships one of the Muggle governments had built. _

_It seemed that this new Empire ruled absolutely, but a rebellion was forming. It ,strangely enough, even included Voldemort who had managed to escape the battle in the ministry alive, but missing his right arm and his left leg below the kneecap._

_It was then that he revealed who he truely was as his power was absolute. Harry Potter, our hoped for savior, had become our worst nightmare. _

_It seemed that the new ruler was more than anything we could deal with as he built a flet of Star Destroyers and began to work on a moon sized monstrocity in orbit. It quickly began to become aparent that our leader was little more than his name, a tyrant, and one we couldn't get rid of._

_The rebellion is the only way to strike back against him, there is little other government than those he set up. His powers are great, but we have to hope that there is a way to stop them._

_After all, hope is all we have left against this monster..._

_

* * *

_

Jason Alexander was executed as a traitor to the Empire in 7 IC (Imperial Calendar)_  
_


End file.
